metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Нарушение последовательности
- действие внутри игры, нарушающее стандартную последовательность игровых событий ("выбор другого пути прохождения, который отличается от того, которым игрок, как правило, проходит ее в первый раз"). Такое действие может привести к тому, что какие-либо предметы могут быть найдены раньше, чем это предполагалось разработчиками, либо позволить целиком пропустить целый игровой сегмент. Нарушение последовательности часто основывается на игровых ошибках, однако в некоторых случаях для него достаточно творчески подойти к игровому процессу. Существенное нарушение игровой последовательности является ключевым фактором скоростного прохождения игры. Например, в игре Metroid: Zero Mission существует возможность сразиться с Ридли до встречи с Крейдом, а также получить Вариа Костюм до Ледяного Луча и/или Высокого Прыжка. Нарушения игровой последовательности повсеместно присутствуют в [[Серия Metroid|серии игр Metroid]]. Возможно, многие из приемов, приводящие к нарушению игровой последовательности, были известны разработчикам еще на стадии разработки. Например, секретные приемы Прыжок на Стену и Прыжок Бомбой, присутствующие в Super Metroid, позволяют непосредственно проводить нарушение последовательности, однако в обычном течении игры они практически не имеют смысла. Более того, в Super Metroid практически невозможно вызвать зависание игры или застрять в какой-либо локации без необходимого набора оборудования и улучшений, и это доказывает, что разработчики знали о таких способах прохождения игры. В обновленные версии и перевыпуски многих игр были внесены исправления, благодаря которым многие приемы нарушения последовательности становятся невозможными. Основная серия ''Metroid *A "Bomb Boost Jump" can be performed by laying a bomb and unmorphing before it detonates. Samus will be sent into the air by the bomb, and she can jump higher than normal. *If Samus rolls off a ledge in Morph Ball form and unmorphs, she will be in her standing sprite, and she is able to jump. This is similar to the Jump Boots, and the technique can also be performed in ''Metroid II. *The Varia Suit can be collected without the Ice Beam by Door Jumping up to the Varia Suit's room in the shaft that is two rooms from the Varia's location. *The Varia can also be collected without the High Jump Boots but with the Ice Beam. Samus must abuse a Waver by freezing it over and over to get to the Varia. The Waver may not always line up correctly, and if this is the case, Samus should use the Ice Beam-less method. *Ridley's Lair or the area leading to the High Jump Boots can be reached without the Bombs by using the Door Jump in the "green bubble" area of Norfair. *The Ice Beam can be collected without the Bombs by using the Door Jump. *Kraid and Ridley do not have to be defeated to get into Tourian. If Samus lures a Reo into the room with the Stone Statues and freezes it above the acid, she can perform a difficult Bomb Jump to reach the other ledge. ''Metroid II: Return of Samus *As stated above, Samus can roll off a ledge in Morph Ball form and unmorph, and then jump in midair, as in ''Metroid. *If Samus jumps into an enemy, she will be knocked back, and can jump higher than normal in the air. This has particular use when she is trying to climb a wall of Autracks. *Though it does not seem to be the case, Samus can make an indefinite Bomb Jump. She must lay a Bomb, and before it explodes, lay another one, and so forth. *If Samus has two Energy Tanks at the very least and the Varia Suit, she can run through the acid to reach Phase 3. *Samus can rapidly fire her weapons when in an enemy-filled room, to slow their movement down. ''Super Metroid *It is possible to skip the first Torizo via Arm pumping. *A glitch commonly known as the "Green Gate Glitch" involves a Shutter with a green light that is on the left of the machine. Samus must jump and fire in a certain area of the Shutter to make it lift from the wrong side. *Samus can jump higher and farther underwater if she turns off the Gravity Suit immediately after jumping. *The Mockball allows for Early Super Missiles or the Ice Beam. *The Energy Tank in the blue part of Brinstar can be reached by using a "Damage Jump". *By using a quick Speed Booster charge, Samus can collect the Energy Tank in the pink portion of Brinstar much earlier and without the Gravity Suit. *The Wall Jump can be used to collect Power Bombs before the Grapple Beam, the Wave Beam, Spazer Beam, X-Ray Scope, reach Kraid early, and get into the Wrecked Ship without the Grapple and thus collect an early Gravity Suit. *Getting to Draygon without the Grapple Beam via getting the Gravity Suit early (see above) and the wall-jumping technique. *The Speed Booster, High Jump Boots and Power Bombs can be collected later than usual if other sequence breaks are performed, although the High Jump can also be skipped altogether. Metroid Fusion *Using quick manuevers, Wall Jumps and Shinesparks, numerous Energy, Missile and Power Bomb Tanks can be obtained without the supposedly required equipment. *There is a secret conversation that can be watched by using a series of tricky Shinesparks in Sector 4. This would normally skip Diffusion Missiles, had the developers not locked the door to the Main Deck. *After Samus defeats the Nightmare, she will come across a fork in the road, with one path way leading up and one leading down. The above path is a save room that leads to another area. The bottom path leads to a flooded area. If she charges into that area first, she is stuck there as she cannot charge out again. The area leads to a dead end, and there is nothing that takes her out of it, forcing a past save to be reloaded. Metroid: Zero Mission *The Screw Attack can be acquired early. First, Samus must take a secret route in the main 'bubble shaft' of Norfair. A well-executed Bomb Jump and destruction of Missile Blocks will bring Samus to the Screw Attack. *The Varia Suit can be collected by freezing Wavers, or by using several Bomb Jumps to reach the Varia's room. This also means it can be collected without the Power Grip. *The secret Missile Tank in the first long shaft of Brinstar can be collected using Wall Jumps and Bombs. *The Super Missile Tank near the Brinstar shaft can be reached using several Ballsparks. That in the Chozo Ruins portion of Crateria can also be reached with several Wall Jumps and Shinesparks as well. *As in ''Metroid, the Long Beam can be skipped by taking an alternate route of Fake Blocks. Skipping the Long Beam forces Samus to use Missiles in order to hit objects at long range. *The Wave Beam can be collected early via skipping the Ice Beam. *The Imago can be skipped by taking an alternate route to Ridley's Lair, or by getting early Super Missles (above). *It is possible to completely skip the Varia Suit, but when the Ruins Test is completed and Samus collects the fully powered suit, which activates the three Unknown Items revealed to be the Gravity Suit, Space Jump, and Plasma Beam, Samus gains the Varia Suit anyway as the new suit provides it. *It is possible to enter Tourian without obtaining the Ice Beam. If she goes into a room with Metroids in it, however, she will be trapped with no way to kill them. ''Metroid: Other M *An Energy Tank can be obtained earlier than usual in an area that would normally require the Speed Booster to reach in the Cryosphere by utilizing a break in an overhead Morph Ball passage and repeatedly interrupting Samus's spin jump by shooting. [[Серия Metroid Prime|Серия ''Prime]] ''Metroid Prime '''Note:' Some of these glitches present in the North American GameCube version have been fixed in later versions, including Japanese New Play Control! and Metroid Prime Trilogy versions for the Wii. *Using the Scan Dash glitch allows for the Space Jump Boots to be acquired before any other upgrades. The Scan Dash was removed in later versions of Prime, so Samus must perform an alternate, but difficult method by locking on to one of the Seedlings in the Temple Hall and heading backwards to the Gunship in Landing Site, before doing the rest like the NTSC version. *Samus can get into the Furnace room without the Spider Ball by using a clipping glitch, or a Ghetto Jump. When she reaches the Hall of the Elders, she can jump on a Radiation collector to reach the room's Bomb Slot, and then practice several other jumps to get to the Reflecting Pool. Once there, she can simply stand on a Stone Toad and reach the Antechamber and Ice Beam early. This is usually performed before encountering Flaahgra. **In the Japanese New Play Control! version, it is possible to do this in the Furnace using a Spring Bomb Jump. In the Trilogy version, however, an invisible wall was added to the upper entrance of Furnace's Morph Ball tunnel until Samus collects the Spider Ball. **When standing on a Stone Toad in both New Play Control! and Trilogy versions, Samus temporarily loses her ability to jump. *The Plasma Beam can be reached without the Spider Ball by either successfully performing two jumps in the Twin Fires Tunnel, or by exploiting the scan dash glitch on the Spider Ball Track in the room. Then in the Geothermal Core, several jumps can be exploited to reach Plasma Processing. *The Power Bomb Expansion in Security Cave can be reached using several difficult jumps. This will give Samus early Power Bombs and also enable early access to the Artifact of Spirit and other such items. **The Power Bomb Expansion in the Magma Pool can also be obtained early by using the infinite speed glitch. In the GameCube version, this requires the Boost Ball. *Early Morph Ball via Space Jump. *Early Gravity Suit via part of the "Early Plasma Beam" (namely passing the Twin Fires Tunnel without the Spider Ball.) *The Hive Mecha can be skipped via an L-Lock Spring Space Jump. This allows for Missiles to be acquired without having a battle. Alternatively, a scan dash can also be used to escape the Hive Totem, and if Samus returns, the Hive Mecha is gone, replaced by the Missile Launcher. *The Missile Expansion in Main Plaza's half-pipe can be reached using a Ghetto Jump, as another means of early Missiles. *The Gravity Suit and crashed Frigate Orpheon can be skipped via Bomb Jumping over the bars in Great Tree Hall. ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes '''Note:' Most of these glitches present in the GameCube version of Echoes have been fixed in the ''Japanese New Play Control! and Trilogy versions for the Wii. *Using the infinite boost glitch, Samus can avoid losing the starting items that would normally be stolen by the Ing. Although Samus appears to have the Grapple Beam and Power Bombs stolen, she does not have them at the start of the game. *Using a carefully executed Bomb Jump and Screw Attack, Samus is able to completely bypass getting the keys to the Hive Temple. *Early Power Bombs via a series of difficult jumps in the Temple Grounds. *By Ghetto Jumping in the Abandoned Base, the player can enter the Torvus Bog and clear most of the game without the Dark Suit. This can still be performed in the ''Metroid Prime Trilogy. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption '''Note:' Most of these glitches have been fixed in the Trilogy re-release of Corruption. *Early Spider Ball via series of glitches. *Early Hazard Shield via early Spider Ball. (Warning: Leads to an endgame.) Ссылки *"Philosophy of Sequence Breaking". Metroid2002.com forum discussion. *Metroid.2002- A video of how to skip the turrets *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N025nnrcGrc- A video on how to see the Secret Message in Metroid Fusion. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5RwyfQ9Ocg&feature=related- An alternate strategy on seeing the Secret Message in Metroid Fusion. (Note that the the European version of Metroid Fusion fixed this bug.) Примечания Категория:Специальные действия